Retos la copa de la casa
by Jose Grey
Summary: Serie de retos de la copa de la casa del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Disclaimer: Ningun pj me pertenece;tan solo a J.k Rowling, autora de Harry Potter. (Varias ediciones)
1. La vuelta a casa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su escritora J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Fic sorteado:Luna, vuelta de Hogwarts

palabras: 238 según word

* * *

Se sentó en la tranquilidad de uno de los compartimentos, sabía que iría el viaje solo, como siempre; pero no era algo que le importase, eran simplemente cosas que ocurrían. Acababa de terminar su segundo curso en Hogwarts y todavía seguían saliendo noticias en los periódicos sobre Sirius Black y el hecho que se les había escapado nuevamente cuando lo tenían ya atrapado; claro que había algo sobre ese hombre que ignoraban y que su padre si sabía pero no querían escucharlo. Sirius Black no era un delincuente, era un cantante de rock, su padre se lo había asegurado, eso y que estaba recogiendo pruebas para demostrarlo.

Veía pasar a la gente de lado por su compartimento, no le preocupaba en absoluto; ya a esa edad sabían bien que criticaban su excentricidad; por ser completamente diferente a la que el resto tenían, pero ellos eran los que se equivocaban, por mucho que le escondiesen las cosas siempre las encontraba y no le molestaba en absoluto, ayudaba a desarrollar su ingenio el tener que buscarlas. Sonrió al ver pasar a una de las pocas personas que le hablaban como si fueran amigas, pero esta iba con más gente así que se abstuvo de llamarla y cogió el nuevo ejemplar de la revista que editaba su padre, deseosa de poder ayudarle con las noticias y revistas que sacase durante el verano. Añoraría el castillo, pero también añoraba estar en casa.


	2. Los elfos de Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su escritora J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Fic sorteado: Qué hubiera pasado si Hufflepuff hubiera tenido el control absoluto de los elfos de las cocinas?

palabras: 492 según word

Título: **Los Elfos de Hufflepuff**

* * *

A principio de su quinto año, Ernie, conducía a los alumnos de primero a quienes comentó algo que era uno de los secretos de la casa Hufflepuff - Hay un secreto que ha sido guardado durante decenas de años, prácticamente durante siglos, desde la mismísima creación de Hogwarts; ese secreto es el siguiente: Los elfos domésticos juraron lealtad al colegio, sí; pero en especial juraron Lealtad a Lady Hufflepuff y por extensión a la casa de la susodicha – Sonrió ante lo que acababa de comentar mientras caminaban hacia los barriles que eran la entrada a la casa Hufflepuff – Por supuesto esta ventaja solo se emplea de forma excepcional, o se intenta que así sea.

Esto no sería más que una simple anécdota o broma si no fuese porque era cierta y comprobada y que ha perdurado con el pasar de los años, de forma que cada nueva generación de Hufflepuffs ha estado siempre consciente de este hecho y lo ha utilizado de una forma más o menos correcta, según los tiempos y la ética interna de los intermediarios de la casa la comunicaban con los elfos, los prefectos. Pasará lo que pasara una cosa no se les quitaba, que la comida de su mesa fuese siempre la más sabrosa y nutritiva de todo el gran comedor.

Hufflepuff desde siempre ha sido una casa pacífica y justa, de buscar la equidad y en cierta manera mediar en los conflictos, más nunca ha aceptado que se los menosprecie o se los insulte, pese a todo tenían su orgullo y también el arma perfecta para hacer pagar a aquellos que los desprecian, como medida urgente, por supuesto, nunca nada mediado por el capricho, o casi nunca.

Una tarde en particular estaban los alumnos de dicha casa reunidos en la sala común, al parecer un grupo de estudiantes de otra casa había proferido una retahíla de insultos y comentarios humillantes sobre la casa Hufflepuff y querían hacérselo pagar mediante el poder de los elfos; la función del prefecto era determinar si la ofensa merecía la pena de tal drástica decisión.

\- Entiendo que Malfoy esta vez ha cruzado los limites hasta el punto de no retorno, pero los elfos no tienen manera de saber dónde se sentará cada alumno para mandarle en específico la comida especial – Comentó Ernie – Sugerís que pague toda la casa Slytherin por la ofensa proferida.

\- Tarde o temprano será otro el que lo haga – Intervino una alumna de séptimo muy seria – Es preferible algo general como medida disuasoria a que esto quede impune.

\- Bueno, pues votemos – Resolvió Ernie – A favor de un encargo especial y en contra – Agregó sacando las urnas de votación.

Tras contar el número de los votos, él y Hannah, su compañera de prefectura, fueron a hablar con los elfos; cierta casa se la pasaría en el baño todo el fin de semana. Los elfos sabían darle a la comida un toque laxante sin dejar ni rastro.

* * *

Personajes: Ernie; toda la casa Hufflepuff en general.


	3. Cena de navidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su escritora J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Pj sorteado: Draco Malfoy

Nº Palabras: 331 según Word.

* * *

 **Cena de navidad.**

Alzó la mirada hacia aquel elfo domestico que había irrumpido en su habitación para anunciarle que la cena de navidad estaba a punto de ser servida; no le gustaron los modales de aquel elfo, no tenía educación alguna, ya le diría a su padre para que lo castigase. Aquel elfo era nuevo, su padre lo había adquirido después de perder a Dobby, y aunque Dobby era un asco de elfo al menos sabía dónde estaba su lugar.

\- Señor, ¿le preparo la ropa para la cena?

\- Ya tendrías que haberlo hecho, lárgate inútil. Mi padre se enterará de esto. Te castigará por tu falta.

Con un movimiento de varita echó al elfo de su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a su armario. Cogiendo uno de los elegantes trajes de gala que había barajado ponerse para esa noche. Su padre había invitado al ministro y a los jefes de los departamentos, así que no iba a hacerle ningún mal. Al salir de la habitación, encontró a ese elfo todavía por el pasillo, dándole una mirada de desprecio antes de bajar las escaleras, la puntualidad era importante. También la buena imagen.

Los invitados estaban llegando; supo que no era el momento de comentar el comportamiento del elfo. Draco sabía muy bien cómo comportarse y cuando hacerlo, como también sabía que en esa cena navideña su padre hablaría con el ministro sobre esa bestia que tanto quería el tarado de Hagrid. Debía dar imagen de no haber roto nunca un plato. Eso incluía no interrumpir los negocios su padre ahora con lo del elfo. Eso podría esperar a otro momento, y cuanto más tardase, más se divertiría después. Iban a ser unas navidades estupendas.

\- Draco, acércate.

\- Si, padre.

Dirigió una mirada al elfo que los vigilaba desde las escaleras, dándole una rápida sonrisa de suficiencia con cierto toque de picardía y maldad. Supo que el elfo tenía miedo de lo que contase y como lo contase.


	4. Una espada que honrar

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su escritora J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Fic sorteado:El momento en el que Gryffindor consiguió su espada

palabras: 386 según word

* * *

Bajó de su caballo entrando en la posada de aquella aldea. Con una rápida mirada supo que era el lugar ideal para descansar aquella noche. Se acercó al posadero con un andar tranquilo y seguro.

— Una habitación para pasar la noche, por favor.

Tras pagar al anciano caballero el importe acordado, entró en la habitación que le había sido asignada, era bastante para él. Se quitó la capa, dejándola bien plegada sobre un taburete y luego de desabrochó el cinto; en el cual portaba una espada, su espada. La desenfundó, leyendo el grabado que había en la misma, su propio nombre: Godric Gryffindor. Eso lo sumergió por un rato en sus memorias más recientes:

 _Se encontraba en la sabana africana, donde había crecido la mayor parte de su vida y donde su padre le había enseñado a controlar su magia; era un lugar que lo había dejado marcado, un lugar que le había demostrado la importancia del valor. El mismo valor que estaba reuniendo ahora para comunicar a sus padres su decisión._

 _—Ya estoy en casa —Anunció con la alegría que lo caracterizaba pero al mismo tiempo con algo de nerviosismo._

 _— ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?¿No te habrás metido en otro problema?_

 _— Tranquila madre, es que tengo algo que deciros a ti y a padre._

 _— ¿De qué se trata, hijo? — Intervino su padre que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio._

 _— Es mi deseo marcharme; quiero conocer el mundo, correr nuevas aventuras, pero sobretodo, es mi deseo conocer mi tierra natal._

 _— Eso podría ser muy peligroso, hijo._

 _—Lo sé madre, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier peligro que se me ponga por delante._

 _— ¿Cuándo tienes pensado partir?_

 _—Mañana mismo, en cuanto amanezca. Temo que si lo postergo, termine por no marcharme._

 _— Pensábamos entregarte esto para tu aniversario; pero lo vas a necesitar si vas a un viaje tan largo._

 _Tomó lo que le entregaba su padre, descubriendo que era una magnifica espada; su acabado era único, se notaba que estaba hecha por duendes. Era una espada única._

 _—Muchas gracias, prometo ser digno de esta espada._

Suspiró, sonriendo ante aquel pequeño recuerdo; ese era el regalo de sus padres y cumpliría la promesa que les hizo. Haría lo necesario para ser digno de esa magnífica espada, pero no forzaría la situación. Esta se presentaría por si sola.


	5. El horror de cornualles

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, sino a su creadora J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje sorteado: Dympha Furmage

Número de palabras: 344 palabras

Título: El horror de Cornualles

* * *

Una y no más, se dijo aquella recién graduada de Hogwarts, había ido a Cornualles a celebrar sus excelentes notas y su perfecto paso por la escuela como ejemplar miembro de la casa Ravenclaw; pero había terminado siendo el peor verano de su vida. Una asquerosa horda de pequeños duendes de color azul eléctrico la había atacado, tirando de sus preciosos cabellos rojizos y riéndose de ella. Lo había pasado mal en esa situación, tanto que ahora años después seguía grabada en su memoria, en sus pesadillas. La situación la dominaba por completo, al punto que hasta su Bogart había mutado, adoptando ahora la forma de esas horrendas criaturas.

Por ello había pasado los últimos meses redactando una propuesta al ministerio de magia, había cuidado al detalle la redacción de la instancia, y confiada en que se congraciarían con su causa y aceptarían iniciar la humanitaria tarea de terminar definitivamente con esa infestación, había que exterminar a esos duendecillos, sin vacilar. Por el bien de todas las personas, para que a nadie más le ocurriese lo mismo. Estuvo presente mientras el comité que evaluaba su propuesta. Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto, pero quería luchar por esa causa, y ese era el primer paso a seguir. También el más correcto.

\- Señorita Furmage, hemos llegado a una conclusión – Escuchó decir al portavoz del comité; lo miro con calma, aguardando aquellas palabras que podían suponer un paso adelante en su cruzada – Lamentablemente no pueden exterminarse las criaturas mágicas, pues todas ellas son necesarias para el buen funcionamiento de nuestro mundo. Debemos desestimar su propuesta.

\- Gracias por atenderme – La negativa de esa comisión la molestó en demasía, pero era bien consciente que la educación estaba siempre ante todo.

Al salir del ministerio comenzó a pensar en qué medidas de presión; no le quedaba otra que responder por otro medio, eran medidas más drásticas, pero no quería irse a los extremos, al menos sin agotar antes el resto de recursos. Primero recogería firmas, si eso no funcionaba procuraría hacer más ruido.


	6. La ilícita clase

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, sino a su creadora J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Padma Patil

Libro sorteado: El cáliz de fuego

Número de palabras: 396 palabras

Título: La ilícita clase

* * *

Entró en la clase y se sentó, entre su mejor amiga y compañera de casa Lisa Turpin y Susan Bonnes de la casa Hufflepuff. Aquel año, su cuarto año en aquel castillo, compartían defensa con los Hufflepuff. Padma había escuchado hablar de lo excepcional que era el nuevo profesor que tenían ese año. Alastor Moody, un ex-auror muy condecorado al que el ministerio comenzaba a tildar de excesivamente paranoico.

— ¿Qué crees que nos hará hacer en esta clase? — Le preguntó Lisa.

— Ni idea, con Moody nunca se sabe, recuerda lo emocionante que fue la primera clase.

— A mi no me pareció tan emocionante, Padma — Murmuró Susan, algunos familiares de esta habían sido torturados mediante las imperdonables, antes que les quitasen la vida. Asintió ante sus palabras, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

No tuvieron tiempo para hablar mucho más, pues el profesor irrumpió en el aula haciendo completo silencio en el lugar. Sabía que los estaba mirando a todos con su ojo mágico, ese ojo la inquietaba sobremanera. Notó como los miraba a todos en cuanto llego a su mesa de profesor, le pareció que aprovechaba el silencio para ponerlos nerviosos, como si quisiera que estuviesen en "alerta permanente", tal y como les decía al final de cada clase. Daba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo la sensación que no sería prudente levantarse del asiento para huir del lugar.

— Hoy sabréis lo que se siente al sufrir la maldición imperius.

— Pero profesor, eso es... — Comenzó a decir mientras Terry Boot, el chico que le gustaba negaba con la cabeza, "mala idea", creyó oírle susurrar.

— Cierto, señorita Patil, es ilegal usar esa maldición en un ser humano. ¿Quiere aprender a enfrentarla de la forma más dura? — No sabía a dónde quería ir el profesor con esa pregunta, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo — ¿Cuando te obliguen a torturar y matar a todos tus seres queridos contra tu voluntad?

— No — Murmuró, desde luego esa perspectiva no la animaba

— Lo imaginaba. ¡Poneos todos en pie! — Indicó el profesor, enviando con un movimiento de varita las mesas y sillas a las paredes del aula — Todos lo sentiréis, y debéis tratar de resistiros. La señorita Padma Patil será la primera.

— Si, señor — Murmuró situándose en el centro del aula y esperando el actuar del profesor.

— Imperio.

Lo último que sintió fue como su mente quedaba vacía a la merced de su profesor.


	7. Lágrimas de emoción

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, sino a su creadora J.K. Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Personaje: Roger Davies_

 _Cualidad personal: llorón_

 _Número de palabras: 216 palabras_

 _Título: Lágrimas de emoción._

* * *

Muchos lo miraban mal y criticaban por ello. Roger era una persona de lágrima fácil cuando sentía emociones fuertes: júbilo, tristeza, rabia...

Era algo que le ocurría desde niño y le había acompañado durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. Ya se había acostumbrado a que le pusieran distintos sobrenombres, llorica, llorón.., entre otros. Le daba igual lo que pensasen de él. Era de lágrima fácil, de expresar sus emociones completamente. Eso no tenía nada de malo.

La primera y última vez que le susidio en el castillo fue por motivos y situaciones bastante similares. Lloró cuando los llevaron en barca desde las cercanías de la estación de Hogsmeade hacia el castillo. Lloró cuando tras su ceremonia de graduación volvieron a coger las barcas y a cruzar el lago, cerrando así un círculo en sus vidas. Las emociones siempre considero que eran difíciles de manejar, por ello prefería dejarlas ir con las lágrimas, permitir que fluyesen a que terminasen por carcomerle.

— Eres un llorón.

— ¿Y qué?

Porque al final le daba igual que usasen una parte de sí mismo para dañarlo. Se aceptaba tal como era, sin importar que dijesen los demás. ¿Qué era un llorón?, pues bien estaba. Mejor eso que otras cosas que tenían sus compañeros y que podría echarles en cara si lo desease.


	8. El orbe

_Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre_ _para la copa de las casas 2017 - 2018, del foro "la noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

 _Personaje: Stephen Cornfoot_

 _Objeto: Bola de cristal_

 _Palabras: 364 según word._

* * *

 **El orbe.**

Desde bien pequeño, Stephen, se había sentido atraído por todas aquellas cosas de difícil explicación; por ello, cuando les ofertaron las optativas, no había dudado en cogerse adivinación junto a runas antiguas y aritmancia. Eran las que necesitaba para desarrollar las capacidades para lo que deseaba ser. Un inefable. Si, por raro que fuese, al final de su segundo año ya sabía que deseaba ser.

Ya en su tercer año, había notado una gran diferencia entre adivinación y sus otras dos optativas. La primera parecía una broma en comparación con las otras dos. Se había decepcionado cuando la profesora anunció que no estudiarían la adivinación por medio de las bolas de cristal hasta el tercer trimestre; alegrándose meses después cuando se adelantó a mitad del segundo. Eso era lo que estaba esperando, deseaba comprender los misterios de la profecía; pero, nuevamente, se llevó una decepción por la forma de enfocar la clase.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó a la bibliotecaria. —Quisiera llevarme estos libros. —Dejó los libros sobre el mostrador. A falta de clases decente, había decidido entrenarse por su cuenta en los misterios de las bolas de cristal.

Así que, cogió todo libro que pudiese tratar sobre ese tema para leerlo, estudiarlo, integrarlo, tratar de hacer crítica de lo aprendido, y, sacar sus propias conclusiones. Cargó con todos ellos hasta la sala común, dejándolos sobre la mesa que solía ocupar junto a sus amigos para estudiar. No era la primera vez que cargaba hasta la sala común con ejemplares de ese tipo.

—Stephen, deja de hace eso — le llamó la atención Terry Boot. — Se está convirtiendo en una obsesión.

—Tú te pasas horas estudiando pociones y yo no te llamo obseso —Replicó. —A ti te llama la atención las pociones, a mí el funcionamiento el querer saber cómo funciona realmente esto. —Alzó una bola de cristal que había obtenido por correo vía lechuza.

—No conseguirás ser vidente sólo con leer sobre ello.

—No pretendo serlo, Terry. Además los videntes no se hacen, nacen. Yo me convertiré en el erudito más entendido en materia de bolas de cristal.

—Vale.

Sin decir una palabra más, se centró en el estudio de la bola de cristal.


End file.
